


Of Consorts and Trolls

by phan_on_the_nx_01



Series: Who wants love that makes sense anyway? [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Beauty and the Beast, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, based off that episode, i use the basic idea and kick away a lot of it, merlin is now consort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_on_the_nx_01/pseuds/phan_on_the_nx_01
Summary: Merlin is now Prince Consort when Catrina of Tregor arrives. She's not all she seems (as you well might know), causing chaos and trapping Uther under her spell.Another normal week in Camelot then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i wanted the sequel to be slightly less serious than the first entry, and Beauty and the Beast are my favourite two episodes so I really wanted to do an adaption of them! There's some similarities but not too many hopefully. since Merlin now holds a higher position in court it might change a few things.....  
> Enjoy!

It was Thursday. _A relatively normal day in Camelot_ Merlin thought as he followed behind Gaius, laden with pots. His clothes were made of finer clothes than the people they passed, by the order of Prince Arthur for his consort. It was a fine purple tunic, with his rougher red neckerchief that he insisted on keeping. His boots had also remained the same, at least when he worked with Gaius.

Uther had frowned throughout the entire ceremony naming him consort, as if he was physically restraining himself from hauling Merlin off to the dungeons.  Uther said nothing about Merlin magic, rather to pretend to be blissfully ignorant to such a powerful warlock associated to his son.  Merlin was sure he imagined Arthur suddenly waking up and wanting to take a Princess as his bride, as he tried to ensure almost a year and a half ago. He probably also tried to ignore the calls for magic to be legal again; which had been steadily building since his arrest and Arthur’s time under an enchantment.

But Thursday’s now were always the same, laden with pots as he tried to catch up to Gaius.

 “Keep up, Merlin. We've got a busy day ahead” Gaius called

“It’s a busy day every day. First this then attending court, and Uther looks on down on me every time I even set foot in the throne room”

“For a minor royal you do keep on moaning. At least life’s interesting” Gaius commented

“Gaius, we're collecting pots. We do the same thing each and every Thursday at exactly the same time and nothing interesting ever happens”

“At least you will have to relieve Arthur from his council meeting soon”

Merlin grinned at the thought, until he felt someone grab his arm.

He looked up to see a strange man, next to him a woman with a hood over her face.

“Please. We seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?” the man enquired.

Merlin stuttered for a moment until the man pressed a seal into his hands. His court etiquette lessons came in handy for a moment, noted it as the seal of Tregor, which Arthur had drilled into him in the months after he became Consort.

“We have urgent business with the King”

Gaius looked confused for a moment.

“I’m sorry, any business you have with the King will have to be pursued through the usual channels” Gaius replied, before Merlin passed the seal for him to look at.

“It’s the seal of Tregor” Merlin whispered to Gaius “I thought they were all wiped out”

“Where did you get this?” Gaius enquired to the man.

“It does not belong to me”, the man gestured to the woman beside him. She pulled off her hood, revealing a beautiful woman.

“My lady” Gaius said.

Merlin frowned before he noticed Gaius bowing, while he stood tall and observed the woman.

“Don’t you bow to your Lady?” the women asked sweetly. Merlin realised he must look rather rude to not to bow to her, but being Consort had it’s perks now and again.

“We will escort you to the citadel” Gaius interjected

***

Glancing at Arthur as people gathered to greet Lady Catrina of Tregor. He stood at Arthur’s side as Uther was seemingly instantly besotted with Catrina as she explained her situation.

When she swooned in Uther’s arms, Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“How did she survive?” Merlin whispered to Arthur, as Catrina asked for a bed for the night in the citadel “no one was known to survive the attack”

“Consider yourself our esteemed guests. It’s the least we can do” Uther announced.

“Thank you” Catrina said gratefully, still gazing at Uther like he was her saviour.

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

***

“She was very lucky to have survived” Merlin said as he, Gaius and Arthur walked down the corridor.

“Truly lucky” Arthur replied

“Something bothers me about her appearance” Gaius commented

“You think she’s suspicious?” Arthur asked “my father was always overly fond of Catrina”

“Something I didn’t need to know” Merlin muttered

“Excuse me?” it was Catrina “we are trying to find our rooms. Could we possibly borrow your servant for a moment my lord?”

Arthur frowned.

“I’m sorry but this is my consort, Lord Merlin” Arthur reintroduced him to Catrina, not without a hint of smugness in his voice.

“Lord Merlin?” she frowned, like a sour taste had entered her mouth.

“I am also training to be a physician. Not one to remain idle” Merlin admitted.

“We can find someone to direct you to your rooms, my lady” Arthur smoothly directed Catrina to an appropriate servant.

“You are never going to tire of that, are you?” Merlin asked Arthur as they entered their chambers.

“Of what?” Arthur tried to look confused.

“Introducing me as your consort” Merlin explained “you sound so smug”

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin scandalised.

“I do not!”

Merlin grinned.

“You do!” Merlin teased “you’re like some peacock strutting about”

Arthur then grabbed him from behind, pulling him towards his chest.

“And why can’t I be smug?” Arthur spoke into Merlin’s neck, leaving occasional kisses as he spoke “I have the most beautiful consort in all the five kingdoms”

“And I am engaged to the most prattish Prince in all of them”

This earned him a sharp poke in the ribs. He tried to jerk out of Arthur’s grip, but to avail.  

“Might I also remind my darling consort we are to dine with Lady Catrina and my father tonight?”

Merlin groaned. Nothing was worse that eating dinner with Uther. Other than maybe adverting the disaster of the week and even then, that was an easier job.

“Thank god Morgana is there to ease the awkwardness, your father seemed rather smitten with the Lady Catrina. Which was really uncomfortable to watch, now I think about it”

“I’m sure it will blow over soon enough” Arthur said “now, I would like to relax before this hellish dinner”

“What do you have in mind, your highness?” Merlin asked innocently

“I think you might have an idea”

***

“This whole place just stinks of cleanliness!” Catrina muttered as the servant left their chambers “but soon we will have complete control over this kingdom!”

“We will find somewhere more suitable soon mistress” Jonas replied, as they surveyed the rooms they were given.

“The boy, Merlin, he won’t be a problem to get rid of, will he?” Catrina surmised as she surveyed the fresh fruit in front of her

“No problem at all, mistress” Jonas agreed gleefully

Catrina breathed on the fruit, quickly turning it positively rotten.

 


	2. Dinner and Tonics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner is held and the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this took a lot longer than expected! I got ill and then a whole bunch of stuff happened. Hopefully it's good!  
> but enjoy!

Dinner meant that Merlin was forced into much fancier clothing. The blue velvet jacket he was first gifted when named Arthur’s consort, a black tunic with his nicer breeches and boots. Arthur grinned when he shrugged on the jacket, at which he half heartedly glared at him as he smoothed it down. He had to look vaguely presentable at dinner, he didn’t want to give Uther any excuse to try and get a rise out of him or Arthur.

Arthur took his hand as they were led to the banquet hall.

“If Uther thinks of flirting with Catrina, I am not responsible for my actions” Merlin whispered to Arthur as the doors to the hall opened. Arthur coughed to stifle his laughter as Catrina walked in.

They all moved towards the table and settled into their places. Catrina took Uther’s right, smiling and praising the food as the courses came out. She touched none of it.

“Well, this is wonderful. Thank you” she said, smiling up at Uther. Merlin rolled his eyes at his meal. Arthur just looked downright uncomfortable.

Uther practically preened at the praise.

“It's an honour. The Houses of Tregor and Pendragon have been allies for as...well, as long as anyone can remember” Uther replied, pride suffusing every syllable.

“My father often spoke of you, my lord” Catrina admitted.

“And I will remember him always”

“It’s a shame we didn’t get to meet him” Arthur finally spoke up, glancing at Merlin as he did so.

“I heard the lands of Tregor were most beautiful, my lady” Merlin added on.

“The news of your impending marriage didn’t reach us before the attack” Catrina glanced at the ring on Merlin’s finger before continuing “making a servant your consort is practically unheard of”

“Love blooms in the most unusual places” Morgana grinned as she took a sip of her wine “Arthur was quite besotted from the first time they met”

Uther frowned.

“How wonderful” Catrina smiled kindly at Merlin “How is the royal life treating you?”

Merlin felt the scrutiny of both Uther and Catrina as he scrambled for an answer.

“It’s a drastic change, but I want to be able to make a difference. A noble should try and make the best life for all their subjects, no matter their station” Merlin explained “much like the house of Tregor did for their lands”

“But the house of Tregor is no more” Catrina looked down at her food and pushing it away, looking suddenly overcome with grief.

“No, Catrina, it lives on in you” Uther comforted her. Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Seeing Uther flirt was something to behold and something he wouldn’t wish on his worse enemy. Arthur face seemed to flicker through several emotions at once, before his hand grabbed Merlin’s hand and squeezing.

“I only wish that were true”

“It is, My Lady. Your courage, your modesty. And you are as you always were, ever since you were a child”

 _Uther lays it on thick_ Merlin thought _I can feel Arthur internally combusting from here_

The tighter grip on his hand confirmed his suspicions.

“I fear I am much changed since then, my lord”

“Oh, yes, it's true. You are far more beautiful now”

Arthur looked absolutely scandalised while Morgana smiled. Suddenly, Arthur faked a yawn, clearly trying to make Merlin catch onto his apparent plan.

“I’m sorry, hard days training, we should retire”

“I have some last errands to run for Gaius before retiring” Merlin added

“I should retire myself” Morgana clearly wasn’t being left alone with the two, something Merlin understood.

“Goodnight, all of you” Uther nodded his head at the three of them.

Arthur practically dragged him out of the banquet hall, Morgana following on beside them.

“Please remind me never to have dinner with those two again” Arthur groaned as they walked down the corridor. Morgana let out a laugh.     

“She’ll be gone soon enough” Morgana said

“Not if Uther had his way” Merlin countered “he seemed quite smitten with her”

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Arthur asked

“Aaaww is our poor Prince trying to forget he saw his father flirt with our visiting Lady?” Merlin couldn’t help but giggle.

This earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

“Don’t you have Gaius to help, my dear Consort?” Arthur questioned with false sweetness.

“I do. Try not to think too hard about Uther’s love life while I’m gone” Merlin couldn’t help but tease him further “Goodnight, Morgana”

“Goodnight Merlin”

***

When he arrived at Gaius chamber’s, he saw his mentor brewing up what looked like to be a quite complicated potion.

“How was dinner?” Gaius called as he walked into the room

“Awkward” Merlin explained “Uther flirting in a sight to see and something I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy”

Gaius grimaced, as if remembering some particularly terrible memory.

“Lady Catrina seems different though” Merlin said happily “doesn’t treat me like dirt simply because I’m a peasant”

“She’s always been very gracious, ever since she was young”

“You’ve met her before?”

Gaius eyebrow raise answered the question for him.

“Now, I’ve got a job for you”

“Does it ever end?” Merlin muttered sarcastically.

“Give this to the Lady Catrina with my compliments”

“What is it?” Merlin turned the bottle over and over in his hands, watching the purple slosh about in the bottle.

“She’ll know what it is”

“But what actually is it?”

This earned yet another eyebrow raise.

“Okay, okay I’m going”

***

Catrina’s posture changed as she entered her chambers, shoulders rounding and her posture becoming hunched. There was fruit piled high in one bowl set on the table.

“What’s that?” her voice changed to a extremely gravelly tone. Jonas moved over to the table as she sat down, breathing onto the fruit and once again turning it rotten.

“Uther is so stupid, blinded by the such pretty things. Already he falls for me. I can see it in his eyes. It's only a matter of time before he is completely under my control. This was so much easier than we first thought”

“That is excellent news”

There was a knock at the door, startling both of them out of their evil planning. Catrina hastily cleaned her face as Merlin strode into the room.

“Jonas, you much take this back to the kitchens. It’s completely rotten” Catrina said “My lord, what a pleasant surprise”

“I-I didn’t mean to intrude” Merlin stumbled out, looking at the unusual scene before him.

“That’s quite alright” Catrina soothed him

“The court physician asked me to deliver this, most urgently” Merlin explained as Jonas grabbed the bottle from him.

“What is it?” Jonas asked

“I wasn’t told, but it was to be delivered most urgently”

“There must be some mistake, my lord, I require no medicine”

“I will pass that onto Gaius. My apologies for disturbing you, my lady”

Merlin left, making a beeline once again for Gaius’s chamber.

“Merlin” he heard a call from down the corridor. Arthur strode up to him “are you finished for the day?”

“Not yet. Something unusual happened when I went to deliver Lady Catrina her medicine. I’ll explain once we get to Gaius’s” Merlin rushed out as he dragged Arthur along.

“What do you mean unusual?”

“Do you find someone eating rotten fruit normal, Arthur?”

“Good point”

They made quick time to Gaius’s chamber, pratically running through the corridors. 

“Gaius, she didn’t take it” Merlin said as soon as they barged into the physician’s chambers.

Gaius looked like this wasn’t news

“Interesting”

“What do you mean?” Arthur looked at both at them, looking for some kind of answer.

“When I treated Catrina as a child, it was for an incurable disease which affected her joints. She had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that bought her some relief”

“But she walks fine” Arthur interjected “we’ve all seen it”

“So, the tonic was a test? To see if she was the real Lady Catrina?” Merlin clarified

“Yes, and now we know she might not be the real Lady Catrina”

“We must warn my father” Arthur said

“Without any evidence, he cannot trust us” Merlin countered “we need to make sure we’re right”

“Indeed. Now, get out you two and perhaps you can come by tomorrow and help me find what’s threatening us this time”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin sneak around. Catrina and Uther have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry this too long! i fell into the Good Omens and have just resurfaced and this will be finished!!!  
>  enjoy this small chapter as i get back into it

~~~~

Meanwhile, Catrina and Uther had ridden out to a picturesque spot for picnic. They had been talking for a while, until Catrina bought up the subject of Arthur and Morgana.

“But you have Morgana and Arthur. Surely they are a comfort to you?” Catrina asked

“They are a comfort yes” Uther admitted “but I fear Arthur will not be a strong King and Morgana steps out of line more often than not. My son made a peasant a royal for god’s sake”

Clearly Catrina had hit a nerve.

“Do you not approve of your son’s Consort, my lord?” she asked

“He was my son’s manservant, something I foolishly allowed” Uther told her “he was downright disrespectful, but my son took him as his Consort anyway. A servant and a male at that”

“But surely he will be a good King with a person he loves beside him”

“Perhaps” Uther grudgingly conceded.

 _This will make it easier to remove Arthur_ Catrina thought gleefully _Merlin is the key to Arthur’s removal_

***

Back at the castle Merlin and Arthur were sneaking into Catrina’s room, or at least trying to.

“This was so much easier when I was a servant” Merlin whispered “at least I could pretend to be a fool”

He opened the doors to the chamber, Arthur following on behind.

“What are we looking for?”

“Anything to indicate the Lady Catrina is not the Lady Catrina”

“Right” Arthur seemed confused but started looking around the chambers nonetheless.

Merlin looked around, trying to find anything that seemed out of place or unusual.

“Does the bed look slept in to you?” Arthur said   

“Doesn’t even like it’s been touched”

“Then where is Catrina sleeping if not here?” Arthur wondered out loud.

“Can I help you gentlemen?” they heard a voice behind them, both of them turning to see Jonas. Arthur stuttered, clearly not used to be seen snooping in chambers, however Merlin had done enough sneaking around to handle the situation.

“We were just checking the chambers were up to standard” he explained, sounding falsely confident

“How…. Kind” Jonas ground out, turning away from them. Arthur’s eyes widened as he saw a green snaking tail poke out from Jonas robes. He resisted pointing.

“My mistress will be back soon, you both should leave”

“Of course, come on Merlin” Arthur tugged on Merlin’s sleeve, trying to get both of them out of there as quick as possible.

“He had a tail!” Merlin burst out when they were out of hearing range of the door “a green, slimy tail!”

“Yes, I noticed” Arthur replied “we need to tell Gaius, _now._ This is much worse than we first thought”

***

"He had a tail?" Gaius repeated.

"And the bed hadn't been slept in, we're sure of it" Merlin explained.

"So we're not dealing with any ordinary sorcerer" Arthur said.

"No, we're dealing with something much more complicated than that"

"We can't bring this up with Uther until we know what's happening" Merlin looked to Gaius and Arthur.

"By then it may be too late" Gaius told Merlin "but we're getting closer to the truth of who Lady Catrina is"

***

Uther and Catrina rode back into the castle, just as Merlin and Arthur were brushing down their two horses. Merlin saw Arthur cringe as Uther helped Catrina down from her horse.

“Out of all the threats they could have chosen, they had to seduce my father” Arthur grumbled

“He’s a wealthy and powerful man Arthur”

Arthur glared at him.

“That doesn’t make it any better”

“People are clearly blinded by it, luckily I just saw you as a massive prat” Merlin teased.

Arthur laughed and half heartedly shoved Merlin.

From the other side of the courtyard, Uther glared at them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-   
> twitter- lovethenx-01  
> tumblr- thatbarin_tokyo


	4. I'd hate to say I told you so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we start to change some stuff a bit as we get further into the episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see! it's been awhile since i touched this fic but glad to be back.

***

“Sire, might I take a moment of your time?” Gaius asked as he approached Uther in the council chambers later that night

“Of course, Gaius”

“You seem in high spirits” Gaius noted “Lady Catrina has struck a chord with you”

“She is a remarkable woman. We share so many of the same ideals” Uther commented

“She is truly remarkable, to have pulled through after suffering from her condition”

Uther frowned.

“Condition?”

“She had an incurable bone disease sire” Gaius explained

“There’s nothing the matter with her now” Uther seemed increasingly confused, as if his bubble had been burst.

“What are you suggesting Gaius?”

“Nothing at all sire, I’m just glad she’s made a full recovery”

“Lady Catrina is an honoured guest. You should remember that Gaius”

***

Merlin was trying to sleep, Arthur’s arm wrapped around his waist. He was used to this, from the many times they had secretly shared this bed before their relationship was revealed. His mind kept on running on what exactly Catrina was, how she managed to infiltrate the castle. He knew that it wasn’t the benevolent sort of magic, but rather something that made his skin crawl.

“You’re thinking too loud” Arthur mumbled, voice rough with sleep.

“Camelot in potentially in danger, I have a right to be mildly worried” Merlin replied.

Suddenly, there was the sound of shuffling outside the window.

“What the hell was that?”

“Only one way to find out” Merlin said, as he grabbed a mirror from the table. Arthur followed, too curious not to look.

They both went over to the open window, hearing more clearly someone moving about in the courtyard.

“ _Scéawere, folge min bebod_ ” Merlin whispered, making the mirror float out of the window and down to the courtyard to take a closer look.

Arthur’s eyes widened as he looked at the mirror’s reflection.

“What the hell is that?” he blurted out.

“That is what is trying to seduce your father” Merlin replied, in slight disbelief that he was saying those words “we’ve got to follow her”

Arthur looked at him, as if this was one of the strangest ideas he had.

“Do you want to save Camelot or not?” Merlin asked.

“Fine, but I need a shirt first”

“Hurry up, she was making her way to the dungeons”

***

Skulking about around in your own castle wasn’t something Arthur thought he would be doing in his lifetime. But with Merlin there always seemed to be a reason to sneak about, ensuring they weren’t caught by guards or any of the potential evil doers.

‘Catrina’ or whatever they were made their way down to the dungeons. The smell that overwhelmed, causing Arthur to cough into his tunic as the stench of sewage and filth reached their noses.

The Catrina they saw was nothing like the kind noble lady they had met over the last few days. Sleeping quite comfortably in the filth was something neither of them had ever seen. Arthur dragged by the coat, with every intention of telling Gaius the situation was much worst than they thought. As they ran down the hall, Jonas observed them from the doorway.

***

“A troll?” Arthur said, a look of shock on his face “is trying to seduce my father?”

“Yes, sire” Gaius confirmed “it is surprising they are even out of their cave, but they are greedy and will seek power in any way they can”

“And Jonas?” Merlin questioned “what is he?”

“We have no idea what sort of creature he is” Gaius said “but we know enough about the two that they must be stopped”

“I should tell my father” Arthur declared “he needs to know the danger they pose to the kingdom”

“Are you sure?” Merlin asked, reaching for Arthur’s hand next to him on the table “he seems quite smitten with her”

“That’s exactly why he should be told” Arthur replied “he’ll listen to me, I’m sure”

“Good luck”

***

Arthur shifted from side to side. He was about to ruin his father’s day beyond repair, but at the cost of saving Camelot.

“Father, there’s something we need to discuss” he started, flustering at how unsure of himself he sounded “it’s about the Lady Catrina”

Uther turned to him.

“What is it? I know her appearance is quite sudden”

“That’s why I’m here. She is not all she is, Gaius and Merlin confirmed it”

Uther’s face hardened.

“Do you take your consort at every word he says? A known sorcerer, it is unsurprising he doesn’t lie at every turn”

“I trust Merlin with my life” Arthur replied, quickly becoming angry at Uther’s immediate accusation of Merlin “father, Catrina is a troll. She’s here to claim your fortune”

“You lie!” Uther snarled

“I’m doing what must be done to protect Camelot” Arthur countered “whatever Catrina you have been falling for, it’s all a lie! Even Jonas, he has a tail. Please believe me father"

“Get out my sight” Uther growled “be lucky I don’t throw in the dungeons for your insolence”

Arthur took one last look at his father before turning on his heel and exiting the corridor.   

***

Meanwhile, Jonas was telling the Lady Catrina about an errant Prince and his Sorcerer, the two of which they needed to get rid of, fast.

“No” she said “we need to get rid of Merlin. Get rid of Merlin and the Prince is vulnerable. And Uther doesn’t care for the consort. This will help our plan succeed”

***

“I’d hate to say-“

“You told me so?” Arthur finished for him as they shared dinner together.

“You did tell your father you think your potential stepmother is a troll” Merlin couldn’t help but grin

“Father will hear nothing of it, he is blind to magic unless it is shown to him in the most obvious way”

“Hence why we’re here to save Camelot and not him”

“We need to warn Morgana and Gwen as well” Arthur told Merlin “they need to be warned that Catrina is not to be trusted”

“Before she can do anything worse, like enchant him or poison him” Merlin theorised “that would be a whole other mess to deal with. I’ve dealt with you being enchanted one too many times”

“Lucky I had my True Love to break me out of those ones” Arthur teased, making Merlin blush.

“Finish your dinner, we have work to do”

***

“ _Ic nemne þá grædige, yfele, formolsnung. mé getryme. Nu meaht þú begalan. Nu meaht þú begalan_ ” Catrina enchanted, making the jewel glow red.

Catrina drew her blood, dripping it onto the jewel in the centre of the necklace.

“To dinner we go” she said gleefully, knowing her plan was going to succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> kudos and comments fuel me!


	5. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we reach the end of part 1 of Beauty and the Beast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's been awhile! at which i apologise.  
> but we've finally completed part 1, onto part 2!

“Catrina will stay indefinitely” Uther stated to Arthur “rest assured, this will not change anything”

Arthur stood there, stunned.

“Father, you cannot be serious” he said, looking at the dreamy look on his father’s face “she’s a troll!”

“Refrain from calling your stepmother such grotesque names”

“Stepmother?!” Arthur lost all sense of calm he had

“I will announce it to the court that we will marry tomorrow”

Uther gave him a hard look.

“Ensure your _Consort_ will not embarrass us”

Arthur glared at Uther, it was as if the King was taunting him that he could marry whoever he pleased, but Arthur could not.

“Of course, sire” Arthur said stiffly

***

“He won’t listen to any of us” Arthur told the group gathered in Gaius’s chambers. Morgana tried to not look surprised and Merlin was refraining from saying ‘I told you so’.

“Then how on Earth do we reveal that his new wife is a troll?” Morgana asked. Gaius looked at Merlin, trying to prompt him into saying something.

“We’re gonna have to have a search, but there must be a spell in one of these books which will help us” Merlin said “it might take all night”

“As much as it would be hilarious to see Uther marry a troll” Morgana grinned “it would be bad for the Kingdom”

Gwen nodded beside her “Perhaps this embarrassment will finally allow the King to let you two marry”

“Miracles do happen” Arthur muttered.

“We need to find the books on Troll magic” Gaius announced to the group “everyone get searching”

“Catrina mustn’t suspect a thing of what we intend to do. She can’t even suspect you have magic” Arthur warned Merlin “I don’t want to lose you again”

“You won’t” Merlin assured him “we’ve faced worse”

“Uther will find any reason to try and banish you”

“He can try” Merlin grinned “you’d be surprised by the amount of hiding places in this castle”

“Hopefully you won’t have to utilise them”

The group began picking books from around the physician’s chambers. Books of Sorcery had been cleverly hidden amongst the medical ones, something Uther wouldn’t know unless he tore the room apart. It was many hours later, well into the night, that they made any progress. They had whittled down the books to a select few and had a break to grab something from the kitchens. At one point, Arthur dragged Merlin away for a few hours sleep, encouraging the others to do the same. Uther wouldn’t call court until at least midday.

Finally, they hit upon the answer.

“The spell of revelation” Merlin announced. Arthur looked up from where he was slumped against a book, face smushed into the pages and crinkling them. The rest of the group were in the same positions, dotted about the room. The sun was rising through the dusty windows, indicating that there was rapidly running out.

“What?” Arthur asked

“By which the true nature of a thing will be revealed” Merlin read out “it’s only supposed to work on objects, but the concept is the same”

“Are you sure it will work?”

“What other choice do we have?” Merlin said, “or do you want your father married to a troll?”

“Rather not have one as a stepmother no”

The group gathered by the entrance hall of the audience room, watching as the rest of the nobles and knights went inside, ready to hear the King’s announcement.

“Trolls are vicious creatures, she must not suspect any of us. Lest we be her next target” Gaius warned.

Uther still had the dreamy look on his face, eyes unfocused and permanent smile on his face. It was only mildly unsettling. Merlin joined Arthur, standing beside the throne as Crown Prince and Consort. He could still feel the glare of Catrina on him, like he was an unfortunate thorn in her side.

The king launched into his long speech about the uniting houses through the most permanent of bonds, causing Arthur to wince and nudging Merlin to begin the spell.

“ _Hierste þæt íecen sóna_ ” Merlin whispered, feeling the power flowing through him and directing it towards Catrina. She grimaced, as if suddenly uncomfortable in her own skin. Catrina began to shift around and glanced at Jonas.

“ _Hierste þæt íecen sóna_ ” Merlin repeated, willing his magic more forcefully, knowing it was working. Catrina gasped as warts began to appear on her arm. It was impossible that the potion had worn off so soon, she knew the dosage was strong and would only wear off at night. Something, or someone, must be causing it to wear off.

Uther finally finished his speech, securing what Catrina wanted before she rushed out of the hall, Jonas following silently.

“That foul, nosy Consort!” she burst out as they reached her rooms

“He has magic” Jonas confirmed. He gave over the potion and she downed it in one gulp.

“We need to get rid of him, and his dear Prince if we can” Catrina said forcefully “they cannot ruin our precious plans”

“But even the King would notice his son lack of presence at his own wedding”

“Just the Consort then, get rid of him and the Prince will be easy pickings for us”

***

“I wasn’t strong enough” Merlin mumbled into Arthur’s shoulder “I could feel the magic breaking underneath the spell, but it wasn’t enough”

“Gaius said it was immensely powerful magic” Arthur assured him “and you had never used the spell before that moment”

“Now the King is going to marry a troll” Merlin managed a small smile. Despite the seriousness of the situation, it was still pretty funny.

“We still have one more day to get my father to see the truth”

Arthur kissed Merlin’s forehead.

“And we’ve always managed to save the day. No matter what”

***

One thing that Merlin knew was a reluctant downfall, was his big heart. He had heard the weeping as he passed through one of the corridors on the way to meet with Morgana and Gwen, and saw Jonas crying to himself in one of alcoves.

“Hello?” he called out to Jonas

“Master Merlin, you must help me” Jonas begged

“What do you mean?” Merlin frowned

“I am a slave”

“What do you mean?”

“My mistress is cruel and unforgiving. She hurts me. I cannot escape her”

“Why should I believe you?”

“She keeps her potions beneath the castle, and she take them to become the beauty she enthralled the King” Jonas said “destroy them and we will all be free from her being Queen”

It seemed all too coincidental. The moment Merlin tried to reveal Catrina’s true nature, Jonas is here begging for his help. But getting to the supply of potions would be helpful.

“Why should I even believe you?”  

“Do you want your dear prince hurt?”

It was a low blow.

But it worked

***

“And why should we believe him?” Arthur glanced at Merlin as they hurried down to the dungeon.

“The potions are the important part” Merlin explained “we destroy them, the troll can’t keep up their disguise anymore”

“I sure hope you’re right love”

The closer they got to the troll’s nest, the worse the stench became. They covered their mouths with their sleeves, trying not to breath in the smell too much. Merlin eventually found the trolls hiding place, from where they found them originally. He looked around, desperate to find a crate or something.

“There’s nothing here, just rotting dung and fruit!” Merlin cried out

Arthur waved about the torch they had bought, lighting up the darkest corners of the room.

“The potions must be in her rooms” Arthur assured Merlin “we can still find them”

“The Prince and his little sorcerer” a voice cackled at the entrance “how gullible you are”

“You won’t get it away with this!” Arthur shouted, drawing his sword. Before he could even make his way toward the entrance, rocks blocked it with an almighty crash.

“What a shame you can’t attend the wedding” Catrina said gleefully.

 She cackled as she left.

“We have to get out” Arthur said desperately

“I might know a spell” Merlin started cautiously “but I’ve never used it before on solid rock”

“You have to try”

“ _Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol_ ” Merlin chanted, feeling the wave of magic hit the rocks, but doing nothing.

“They shifted” Arthur encouraged him “you can do it, I know you can”

“ _Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol_ ” he repeated

Another wave of magic hit the rocks, but they didn’t budge an inch.

They were trapped.

***

Catrina smiled to herself, looking at her wedding dress in the mirror.

“Jonas, have I ever looked more revolting?” she smiled at Jonas  

“No Mistress” Jonas replied

“Oh Jonas, you always say the right thing”

With that, they were making their way to where the wedding was taking place, satisfied that their plan would go off without a hitch.

***

They had been there for hours. Merlin refused to give up, chanting the spell over and over. The torch had gone out, now just left on the ground.

“ _Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol!_ ” Merlin shouted, Arthur beside him gripping his hand, willing him on.

The rocks finally blasted out of the entrance with a huge wave of power.

“We have to go Merlin!” Arthur was tugging him along “the ceremony will be starting soon”

They rushed through the corridors hand in hand. Arthur was hoping his father had noticed his son was not in attendance, that Catrina had tried to kill them both.

They were so close to the hall. Merlin ran ahead, intending to throw the doors and end Catrina’s scheme once and for all.

“Master Merlin! Prince Arthur! What a pleasant surprise”

It was Jonas. He grabbed Merlin’s arm and twisted it, throwing him down to the ground without so much of a glance.

“Step aside” Arthur threatened. He ran to help Merlin up and get him away from Jonas, who was much stronger than they both expected. 

“I’m afraid you’re not invited” Jonas was all too smug

“He said step aside” Merlin ground out

“You are to leave my mistress alone!”

Arthur drew his sword.

“You threaten my consort and curse my father in some twisted plot. Step aside _now_ ”

“Never!”

“ _Ic þé wiþdríf_!” Merlin threw Jonas into the wall “Arthur, let’s go!”

The guards looked on as the Prince and his Consort rushed down the corridor, covered in dust and sweat.

They opened the door leading to the throne room, many of the guests watching as they stumbled through the doors.

But it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> kudos and comments fuel me


	6. Catrina's plan put into motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again it's been awhile! university is kicking my ass and i have to overanalyse every bit of Merlin for my dissertation (not a hardship but fried my brain)  
> I'm currently working on the next chapter right away  
> also anyone playing SwSh anyone find the past heros vaguely familar? Just me?

It was much later, in the comfort of their chambers, that they realised the magnitude of what happened.

“My father just married a troll! A troll, Merlin”

“Who now holds more power than we ever imagined”

Arthur took a long gulp of his wine. The wedding feast was awkward to say the least, which lead to Arthur and Merlin hiding away. Catrina glaring at them as they ate their food, knowing her plan didn't succeed caused them to make a quick exit.    

“Catrina will come for you” Arthur said worriedly, as he paced by the fire with Merlin sat in once of the chairs “my father will listen to her and I will do anything to protect you”

“Arthur…”

“He tried to take you away from me once before” Arthur strode up to Merlin and cupped his face “I will not let that happen again”

“You won’t lose me” Merlin assured him.

Arthur bought Merlin forward for a gentle kiss.

“I love you” Arthur spoke softly “one day, I will marry you and crown you for all of Camelot to see” Arthur kneeled in front of Merlin “my King of Love and Beauty”  

The crown of roses still rested on the side table, on Merlin’s side of the bed.

“and we’ll try and forget the day your father married a fruit munching monster” Merlin grinned weakly.

“I’m trying to forget it now”

They giggled together.

“We need to find the potion Catrina is using to disguise herself. We find that, we’ll be able to stop her from taking it”

“Breaking the spell in the process”

“I’m sure of it”

It was nice to have these moments of quiet, between the madness which was living in Camelot. There always seemed to be something waiting in the wings to attack them, to shatter the peace which wasn’t often enjoyed. Uther, at times, seemed all too pleased to make Arthur to take on more roles within the kingdom and remind him that his consort was never acknowledged in his eyes. He even had the gall to bring up the princesses of neighbouring kingdoms, as if Merlin was some temporary thing that Arthur will one day discard. Merlin would rule by Arthur’s side, whether Uther liked it or not.

“Oh god” Merlin suddenly exclaimed “I just had a terrible thought”

Merlin seemed seconds from bursting out laughing again.

“What is it?” Arthur asked it.

“Uther is going to have his wedding night with a troll” Merlin said through his laughter.

Arthur laughed along with him.

***

 Catrina knew Uther could be easily swayed when it came to Merlin. He hated the boy with a passion she knew could be exploited. Arthur would protect his dear Consort until his last breath, causing a rift to grow between father and son. Having Arthur arrest his dear, precious Merlin would be a sight she couldn’t miss. Perhaps Arthur will abdicate the throne, so she doesn’t have to make Uther do it. Two birds, one stone.

She told Uther, through fake tears and looking everything like the fragile noble women, that Merlin had taken her seal, her last connection to her dearly departed family.

Uther looked enraged.

“He will not get away with this, I will have the palace guards arrest him immediately” Uther assured her.

“I don’t want to cause any problems, my lord, he is the Prince’s Consort after all” she said carefully.

“That does not mean he’s above the law, he will be arrested as soon as possible”

***

The moment Uther ordered Arthur into the council chambers, Arthur knew there was going to be trouble.

“Do you know where your Consort was last night?” Uther asked him casually.

“With me, in our chambers” Arthur answered.

Uther bristled at this.

“Catrina has informed me that Merlin has taken her seal”

Arthur frowned.

“Why would Merlin do that? Honestly father, how can you believe this?”

“Because I trust my wife”

“She’s a troll, father!”

“Hold your tongue boy!” Uther burst out angrily “you will arrest Merlin and bring him before the court, where he will be tried and sentenced”

“For a crime he didn’t commit” Arthur shot back “do you seek to make the people hate you more?”

“That is no concern of yours”

“I am Crown Prince, the people are my concern”

Uther stalked towards Arthur, restraining his anger.

“One more word and your title will no longer be yours”

“I suppose you’ll give it to your dear wife, just as she’s planned all along” Arthur couldn’t help himself, too annoyed and angry at his father’s accusations to stop himself.

“Arrest Merlin, I will not say it again”

***

Arthur gave the order’s to Leon to do a fake search of the castle, to appease his father until he found Merlin and got him out of the castle. He found him in their chambers, for some reason quietly folding laundry. 

“You need to go” Arthur begged Merlin as he approached “Catrina has told my father you’ve stolen her seal”

“But I haven’t” Merlin responded, “why would I?”

“We know you haven’t stolen the seal. I’ve told Leon to do a fake search for you while I smuggle you out. Now let’s go!”

“Hiding places, remember?” Merlin stopped him before Arthur could start to push him out of the side door “there’s a rather nice empty barrel in Gaius’s chambers”

Arthur glared at Merlin.

“I will not have my Consort hiding in a barrel”

“It’ll be the last place your father will look” Merlin grinned “just lay a false trail, play the confused husband. You’re quite good at it”

“Fine” Arthur relented “but you have to go now, please”

Merlin made a dash towards the side door, looking behind him just as he left. 

“I’ll see you later, love!” he shouted as he exited

***

“You helped him” Uther hissed out as Arthur told them of Merlin’s escape “how dare you defy a direct order”

Catrina’s face looked stormy.

“You told me to arrest my own Consort” Arthur replied calmly as he could “he has a seal of his own, why would he need hers?”

Uther looked enraged at that. Arthur didn't tell him his mother's seal was safely in Merlin's hands, knowing it would anger him even further and cause him to hate Merlin more.

“You gave him a seal?”

“I trust him to rule in my stead when the time is right” Arthur explained

“A man who cannot even lead his own men to arrest someone” Catrina sniped “you trust a thief to rule this kingdom?”

“He didn’t steal anything!”

“I’ve had enough of your poor excuses” Uther cut in “find the boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> kudos and comments fuel me!

**Author's Note:**

> hmu-  
> tumblr- lovethenx-01  
> twitter- thatbarin_tokyo  
> kudos and comments give me life!


End file.
